A wireless local area network (WLAN) may allow one or more client devices (e.g., smart phones, laptops, tablets, etc.) to connect to another network (e.g., the Internet) via an access point device. Many WLANs implement Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. A client device that implements IEEE 802.11 standards may also be referred to as a station.